Slender: The Eight Pages
by Wandergirl108
Summary: Giving context to the game Slender, as well as a reason why you should bother getting the eight pages even though Slendy kills you anyway. For the most part, this is NOT based on Slender MAN mythos - I have a whole separate story for that. Rated M because…well, scary. Some credit goes to World3nder for a few of the concepts.
1. Chapter 1

I was ten years old when the Slender Man first appeared.

It was in the woods - the very area we now call Slender's Pit - where people were setting up props for a film shoot. I don't know why the set had to be in the middle of our forest, just a quarter-mile from our town; bad luck on our part, I guess. At any rate, the producers never got to shoot a second of film - as soon as they tried to start, all the technology in the area started to go haywire, which is apparently what happens when the Slender Man is near. No one remembers now what the movie was going to be, but it was not going to be about the Slender Man, that much is certain; as soon as the Slender Man appeared, everyone on the set panicked. Most of the people escaped, though a few members of the stage crew were never heard from again.

Within a matter of days, the Slender Man transformed the area into his own personal dwelling. First, he removed everything from the forest that he "didn't need", which turned out to be everything except the actual sets; the movie-making equipment, the personal belongings, and the smaller of the stage props appeared in a pile just outside Slender's Pit three days after the incident, leaving a few tankers, several small buildings, and a couple of other large props in the Slender Man's possession. After that, an electric fence was built around the area, presumably by the Slender Man, though no one's quite sure where he got the materials, or where the electricity is coming from. None of us went near the place anyway, so we were confused about the fence at first. Then, one night, the electricity turned off, and the Slender Man sent a note asking for a single human sacrifice to join him inside the boundary.

We tried ignoring him.

We only made that mistake once.

Now, every so often, the electric fence turns off, and someone is sent into Slender's Pit - the Slender Man doesn't need to send us notes anymore, not after what happened the first time. It's never predictable when the fence will turn off in invitation - sometimes it's days, sometimes it's a few weeks, once or twice it's been several months. No one really knows what the Slender Man does to his victims, either - Slender's Pit seems to just swallow them.

This has been going on for fifteen years.

We in the town have a "fair" system for keeping the Slender Man satisfied: Each of us has a number, and all our numbers are written on separate slips of paper in a bin; whenever the electric fence turns off, a paper is randomly chosen, and whoever's number gets picked is forced to go to Slender's Pit alone. No one is allowed to volunteer; the rest of us have less to be guilty about that way. None of the victims want to go, of course, but we all know what would happen if no one answered the Slender Man's call.

Tonight, my number was chosen.

I'm nothing special, really - just your average small-town girl. I never really had any huge ambitions, I wasn't particularly outstanding in school, and I'm not leaving a husband or children behind, so I guess I won't be a huge loss to the world. I'm just sorry I never got to live my own life, no matter how small or insignificant it might have turned out to be.

It's the middle of the night right now. The Slender Man always allows us to bring a flashlight when he extends his invitation at night, but nothing else except the clothes on our backs; I don't know why he wants us to bring flashlights. There's no fence gate, no opening; we sacrifices are expected to just climb over the fence and…let the Slender Man do whatever he does to us.

Okay then.

The fence isn't really anything unusual - I mean, apart from the fact that the Slender Man built it. It's not very different the average fence when it comes to climbing difficulty, though. That's not particularly helpful for me, since I'm not the most athletic girl in the town, either, but by turning off my flashlight and tucking it into my belt so I have both hands free, I manage to clamber over the top.

So. I'm inside Slender's Pit. Now what?

I wait a few seconds for something to happen. When nothing does, I pull my flashlight out of my belt and turn it on.

Suddenly, I hear a voice whisper in the air, soft but clear:

"Collect all 8 pages."

Eight pages? What?

I stand still for a few more seconds. I don't know what I'm waiting for; further instructions, maybe? When none seem to be forthcoming, I decide to start walking.

It's very quiet in the woods. I hear some crickets chirping, and in the distance, an owl is hooting, but somehow, the sounds seem muffled, muted by a strange quiet that tries to drown out everything but the crunching of the dirt and grass under my shoes. There are clearings and clusters of trees all around me - in places, they give the appearance of a path.

I don't know what I'm doing. What is it the Slender Man wants from me? Doesn't he…?

Huh. What _is_ it he does to people?

As I continue walking, I find myself lost in thought. I've never really thought about what the Slender Man does to his victims - in fact, I doubt _anyone_ has given it much thought. It's one of those things you try not to think about, I guess. What _is_ he supposed to do, though? Eat people? I don't know…

Suddenly, my flashlight hits something other than a tree. It's not the Slender Man - it's big, and rust-red. A few steps closer, I realize it's a big tower; I guess it kind of looks like a silo.

This, I realize, must be one of the old movie set props that the Slender Man kept. I can see why he didn't get rid of it - it's pretty big. Then again, how strong is the Slender Man? I don't know…

Something on the side of the silo thing flashes white in the beam of my flashlight. I walk over to investigate, and I see a piece of notebook paper with a faceless stick figure and the words "DON'T LOOK…OR IT TAKES YOU" scratched on it in black ink.

Don't look, or it takes me? Is "it" the Slender Man? What does this mean?

I remember my instructions to collect eight pages. I guess this must be one of them.

This certainly wasn't what I was expecting of being sacrificed to the Slender Man…

With a shrug, I take the piece of paper off the wall of the silo. It doesn't appear to be stuck on by anything in particular, and it comes down easily. Suddenly, I hear a thud in the distance. Even though it sounds far away, I still jump.

A second later, I hear it again.

I hold very still. The thuds continue; it almost sounds like a heartbeat. It doesn't seem to be getting any closer…

Well, now I know what I'm supposed to do; I guess the rest of the pages must be on the other old props. I start walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

After only a little further, I find a large tree that seems to stand apart from the others. It's larger than the rest, and, when I look up, I notice it has no leaves growing on it.

Strange.

I take a look at all sides of it; maybe there's a page here? But there's nothing. I give up and turn back in the direction I was heading, when my flashlight beam lands on something else. Something tall and black and white and _slender_.

It's him. The Slender Man.

I stand still, waiting for him to…do something, I don't know what. But he doesn't. He just stands there. I would say he's staring at me, but he has no face - just a pale white head that almost seems to glow in the light from my flashlight.

Slowly, I feel myself starting to get lightheaded, and my eyesight starts to blur. What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm being drained of all my energy…

Suddenly, I remember the words of the page I'm holding - "don't look, or it takes you". This must be what it meant.

But aren't I _supposed_ to let "it" "take me"? I _am_ the human sacrifice, after all…

I think through the increasingly thick fog in my head. I was told to collect eight pages, and the one page I have told me not to look at the Slender Man. I don't know if this is some sort of game he's playing with me, but I decide that I don't want to die just yet.

I force myself to take my eyes off the eerie figure among the trees, and I turn away and run. As I run, my head stops spinning, and my vision gets clear again.

Okay. I'm fine. I just can't stare at him like that for some reason…

What am I even doing?

I slow down to a walk again. Why am I running away? I came here, didn't I? I'm supposed to die…

…Aren't I?

It occurs to me that there's really no proof that the Slender Man kills his victims - I mean, apart from no one ever hearing from them again. Maybe this is just a game he plays with people. If I win, will he let me live somehow? Faced with this sudden possibility - that I might not have to die, after all - I immediately start to walk faster, more purposefully. I'm allowed to run from the Slender Man as long as I'm inside this fence, and I think I will. And I'll get the eight pages while I'm at it.

The low, distant sound like a heartbeat continues to pulsate in the distance. I wonder what it is? It definitely started the moment I picked up this first page, but I've never heard it before, not even during the spaces of time immediately after a new sacrifice is sent here into Slender's Pit.

Maybe it isn't really in the distance. Maybe it's not even real at all. Or maybe this space that the Slender Man has claimed for his own is now partially in a different dimension, and that's where the sound exists…

Increasingly wild theories drift through my head as I walk, and it takes me a moment to realize it when I'm not walking among trees anymore.

I stop and look around. I'm surrounded by big yellow fuel tanks - more props, obviously. Is there a page here?

The tanks stand in two rows of four, with an extra two standing lengthwise between the two rows. I walk between the two rows first, looking at the two center tanks and the ends of the other eight.

Suddenly, I see a flash of white against the grimy yellow paint of the end one of the tanks. I jog over to get a better look, and sure enough, it's another page. This one has a large faceless stick figure drawing in the center - which I now recognize as a sketch of the Slender Man - surrounded by the word "NO" written over and over in columns on either side of the image. The words and picture are once again scratched on in black ink - I say "scratched" because each of the lines appears to be roughly traced over and over, the way one would draw if one was scratching a drawing or word into something.

I pick up the second piece of paper and stack it on top of the first. Like the first page, this one doesn't seem to be stuck onto the surface of the tank by anything in particular. I wonder what's holding them up…

Oh well. I have two pages now, and six to go, and the Slender Man is around here somewhere.

I look around, and I immediately see a brick wall. I walk towards it and see what looks like the entrance to a building.

I walk inside.

The floor is covered in shiny white tiles, as is the wall from about head height down. The style sort of reminds me of a public bathroom. In any case, I won't be able to rely on catching a glimpse of something white to tell me where the page is in here, if there is one.

There are a lot of corners and halls inside the building, with a few large rooms here and there. I keep expecting to see sinks or mirrors or toilets, but the place is completely empty - nothing but smooth, white, shiny tile. No, wait, it's not empty - there's an overturned wooden chair in one of the hall corners.

In the dark, the building almost has a maze-like feel. I wonder what it was supposed to be used for. Was it part of a set, or was it going to be like a resting place for the actors and workers or something? Or maybe this was where they did green-screen sets…? I don't know. I don't know anything about movie-making…

In one of the rooms, I find another wooden chair, this one standing upright. I take a closer look, and suddenly, I realize there's a page sitting on it!

I walk over to it. This one has the words "LEAVE ME ALONE" scratched on it, along with a few other doodles.

I'm confused. "Leave me alone"? The Slender Man _asks_ for people to come here - why would he be saying "leave me alone"?

As I reach out to pick up the piece of paper, it occurs to me that the other two pages don't seem like the sorts of things the Slender Man would say or draw, either. "Don't look or it takes you"? "No no no no no no no"? That doesn't make any sense if it's coming from him…

So who drew these pages?

As soon as I have the third page on top of the stack I'm holding, I hear another sound start to join the strange heartbeat. I can't describe this sound. It keeps sounding and then fading away…It's like a very low-pitched howl.

Whatever. I'm scared. Something very unnatural is going on here.

I turn and hurriedly leave the room. I then turn down the hall, hoping that if I wander around for a little bit, I'll find one of the exits - it's a small building, after all. I turn a corner, turn another corner-

And suddenly, there he is, the black of his suit standing out in sharp contrast to the white tile.

I scream. Remembering what happened last time, I quickly turn away and start running. I take a different turn than the one I had just a couple seconds earlier, see a way out of the building, and dash out into the open again.

I slow down outside to catch my breath, but I don't dare stop. Without thinking, I glance behind me.

He isn't there.

Still, I don't stop. It felt like he suddenly appeared out of thin air, right in front of me, just to scare me. Why would he do that?

Why is he doing _any_ of this?

I don't know. All I know is that I have to keep going.

A few steps further, my flashlight finds something else through the trees: a cement tunnel, like an enormous culvert. Is there a page inside?

I don't really have much of a choice, so I walk through it. Now that I've seen the Slender Man appear in front of me once, I keep expecting him to do it again while I'm in the tunnel, but he doesn't. Unfortunately, there's no page in here, either.

I walk out the other end. I guess the page could be on the outside, so I turn and go around to check. I shine my flashlight along the wall of the tunnel-

And there he is.

I turn and run before I finish screaming this time. I didn't see a page, and I'm not going to take the time to double-check. I just run through the trees as fast as I can, though come to think of it, I don't really know for sure if running will help.

Suddenly, I see a big blue and gray cement truck in front of me. This clearly isn't a prop - it's probably left over from the construction of some of the sets - but maybe there's a page on it? I'm facing the back end, which has no page, and I quickly skirt around the outside, shining my flashlight across it. On the hood of the truck, I find it. This one says "ALWAYS WATCHES" at the top, and then "NO EYES" at the bottom, underlined heavily. Between the two sets of words is a scribble of a circle with two diagonal lines pointing to the center of it; it almost looks like a face with slanted eyes and no other features, except that the lines go well outside the circle.

"Always watches, no eyes". Yeah, I guess that describes the Slender Man…

I put the paper on top of my stack. I have four now. Only four to go.

I walk through the woods quickly, shining my flashlight back and forth in a wide arc, looking for the pale white face of the Slender Man. There's a chill in the air that I swear wasn't there before, and the low howl and heartbeat sounds are still echoing around me.

I can't deny it. I'm scared.

I go through the forest a little ways without seeing anything. Then, I notice some strange shapes a little ways in the distance. They're big, and unlike the surrounding trees, they're more thick and stout. As I reach them, I realize that they're actually three big boulders. The way they jut out from the ground, and the way they're grouped together, seems pretty unnatural. I guess it's worth looking to see if there's a page.

I quickly circumnavigate them, scanning them for a page. It doesn't jump out at me like the others did, but I do find a page on one of them. This one says "CAN'T RUN", and has a few other miscellaneous scribbles on it.

"Can't run"? Oh, great, that's comforting…

I take the page off the rock. As always, it comes down easily, and I still can't tell how it was attached to the surface in the first place.

As I put this fifth paper on top of the stack that I'm now carrying in the crook of my elbow and holding against my chest, another sound joins the first two. This one sounds like a blowtorch, or wind screaming over a chasm…I'm not sure exactly how to describe it, but it adds to the din. I can't hear the owl anymore, and the chirp of the crickets is only audible when the first and second sounds both fade - this third one is steady. I can still easily hear my own footsteps as I jog away from the rocks, though, as well as my labored breathing.

I'm getting winded.

I can't slow down, though. Every time I get a page, I get the feeling that the Slender Man is getting less passive about watching me…do whatever it is I'm doing. I can feel his presence more strongly, somehow - it almost feels like he's right behind me.

I don't have the time, energy, or clarity of mind to wonder what the hell it is I'm doing looking for these stupid pages anymore. My heart is pounding, and I quickly scan the forest in front of me, looking for either him or another artificial thing where I can find another page. The light reflecting off the silvery bark of the trees sometimes looks like his face.

Suddenly, my light catches the grill of a large truck. At first, I think I've circled back, but when I look closer, I see that this one is red, not blue. I run over to it. It's a trailer truck, and behind it is a small shack. I run along one side of the trailer, front to back; no page. I check the back. Still no page. I go to check the other side-

And there he is.

He's closer this time - I've never seen him this close before. I can see the tie of his suit.

Again, my vision starts to blur, and my head starts to spin. He doesn't move, but I know that he's doing something to me from the inside. A ringing starts to fill my ears, drowning out the other sounds in the air around me…

I force myself to turn my back and stumble away. I can't run - it's all I can do to not fall over. I hurry to the side of the shack opposite where he's standing as fast as I can, and there, I find the sixth page. As my dizziness fades and my vision and hearing clear up again, I see that this page has a sketch of a tree on the left side, a sketch of the Slender Man in the middle, and on the right, the word "FOLLOWS" is written with the letters going top to bottom instead of left to right.

I grab the page, put it on the stack I'm carrying, turn my back, and run. After a little ways, I glance behind me, and this time, he's there. I can feel myself start to get faint again, and I see him lift his arms. The arms suddenly turn into many-tentacled appendages, and they stretch out away from him, coming for me quickly-

I turn my head away and bolt through the woods as fast as I can, trying not to go in a straight line - at the very least, maybe I can tangle those tentacles among the trees. I don't know how long I run, and when I can't manage to keep it up anymore, I have no idea where I am.

I slow to a walk, panting hard. I look behind me, but for the moment, he's not there. Not daring to stop moving, I quickly look around, and I realize I'm standing among a bunch of totem poles.

Another area of the set. There has to be a page on one of these.

I quickly run around, looking at them. Sure enough, I find a page. This one has no words on it; just a few sketches of trees, with one sketch of the Slender Man standing among them and looking uncomfortably similar to them. There's also one or two sketches that appear to be a cross between him and a tree…

I put it on top of the stack. Another sound joins the chorus of unearthly noises, this one like a ringing that quickly fades in and out three times, again and again: _ring_-ring-ring…_ring_-ring-ring…

I only have one page left to find. If I can just find it before the Slender Man catches me, then…

Well, I don't know what will happen then, but it's a better chance at survival than just letting him catch me.

I take one quick sweep around-

And suddenly, there he is, just two yards away from me.

I run, trying to weave among the poles and then the trees, remembering his tentacles. I don't look back again, and I don't pay any attention to where I'm going - I just move. Unfortunately, I'd only just barely managed to catch my breath from the last run, so my panic can only take me so far before I have to slow back down to a walk.

I gasp for air, forcing myself to keep moving. My flashlight is starting to die, but it's still strong enough for me to see what's in front of me.

I see some wooden walls just ahead - they look like two walls that bisect each other at right angles. The last page has to be there…

I get a little closer, and by pure luck, one of the walls that's sort of facing me bears the last page. I dash over to it with the last of my strength, relieved.

This one has no drawings on it - just the words "HELP ME" taking up the top two-thirds of the page, then a squiggled underline covering the rest.

I take the page down, put it on top of the stack in my arms, and everything is quiet.

I sag against the wall, relieved. The strange, unearthly sounds are entirely gone - I can only hear the owl, the crickets, and my own heavy breathing. This _must_ mean I'm safe. I allow myself to close my eyes…and suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes.

There he is, standing right in front of me. He towers over me, head and shoulders.

I look at him, terrified. I'm cornered - I only have a wooden wall behind me and to the sides. Somehow, though, the weird sensation of being drained doesn't happen to me this time.

"What do you want?" I finally ask him breathlessly. "What was all this? What do you want with me?"

The Slender Man tilts his head, and even though he has no face, I can somehow almost picture his expression - like he's considering my question.

Finally, he sighs, though I don't know what he's exhaling out of.

"What I want is to leave," he tells me. His voice is soft, and dark, and even though it's a bit monotonous, he also sounds strangely sad.

I blink. "What?" I ask, confused.

He sighs again.

"I…am not something that is supposed to be," he says. "I was created by what people these days call 'the Tulpa Effect', wherein an entity is born of a collection of human thoughts, feelings, and ideas. You see…I am the manifestation of the beasts people see in the darkness, the things that keep children awake in their bedrooms at night, the monsters in the closets and under the beds…I am the manifestation of the fear of one's own shadow."

I look at him more closely, and suddenly, it strikes me that he _does_ look a bit like a shadow, one that's cast by a light to the side of a person - long, thin, elongated, and without a face.

"I feed on fear," the Slender Man continues; I don't know how he's talking, since he has no mouth, but it's certainly him. "Fear, pain, and death are my sustenance. I didn't choose this; it is simply what I was made to be." He sighs again. "But because I became a conscious entity, I also have free will, and the ability to see things from my own perspective," he goes on; "and I do not _want_ this life. I do not _want_ to be the monster parents warn their children about at night. I do not _want_ to live my life terrorizing and torturing and killing and devouring."

"But…but if that's what you're _supposed_ to do," I stammer; "I-I mean, if that's just the way you _are_, then…"

"Then there is no help for it," the Slender Man finishes for me affirmatively. "So long as I exist, I must be a terror to mankind."

"So what is it you want from _me_?" I ask. I don't know if I'm supposed to be afraid of him right now, so I guess I might as well hold up my end of the conversation, at least.

"I need to fade back into nonbeing," the Slender Man says. "I need to stop existing. Unfortunately, it's not easy for a being born of the Tulpa Effect to do this. It took me a long time, but I finally found a way…with the creation of the Eight Pages."

I glance down at the stack of papers in my arms. "These pages…" I begin.

"They are not ink and paper," the Slender Man tells me; "they are concentrated embodiments of the fear children feel in their nightmares. They are made of what I feed on."

"I don't understand," I tell him.

"I know," he says, and again, though his tone is strangely monotonous, I get the feeling that he's very sad. "I know, and I know you deserve an explanation. You see, I have little to no control over what I am and what I do, though what I _feel_ is another matter. You must wonder what I did to those who came before you. I will tell you: I devoured them, body and soul. That is my purpose; it is what I was created to do. None of them, however, were able to collect all of the Eight Pages."

"Every time I picked up another page, I felt like you were closer to me," I tell him; I've been through too much tonight to be anything but numb, even despite what he's told me about the fate of the other people who have been forced to come here before me.

"The more fear there was concentrated in one place, the more I craved it," the Slender Man says. "I wanted you to gather all eight before you were caught - that is what I have _always_ wanted of the humans who have come here - but I couldn't resist my drive to catch, kill, and devour you before your task was done. I tried, but I grew less and less able to fight my desire the more pages you collected."

"So what happens now that I have all eight?" I ask.

The Slender Man sighs. "Now, my urge is gone, because my instinct knows that if I devour you now, along with all of the Eight Pages, I will surpass my purpose as a monster who feeds on fear, and I will cease to exist," he tells me.

I gasp in fear and pull away from him slightly, clutching the Eight Pages and my flashlight against my chest.

He moves closer to me. "I am sorry," he says. "Your strength of spirit is so great that, along with the Eight Pages, devouring you will sate my unending hunger; and thus sated, I will no longer need to go on terrorizing humankind. My purpose as a being will then be void, and I shall cease to exist. I am sorry that your body and soul must be sacrificed for this purpose, though - make no mistake, I truly am. I am grateful to you, and I wish I could do something for you to show my gratitude. Sadly, I cannot."

His arms start to morph and split into tentacles again, and slowly, the tendrils start to wrap around me.

"I wish I could tell you that your end will be painless, but it will not be," the Slender Man says, still sadly. "I wish I could tell you that this will merely be death, and that you will move on to the afterlife, whatever it may be, but that will not happen, either."

I'm being engulfed by the tendrils, and now they're not just coming from his arms - his entire front starts to give off tentacles, and even his head morphs and twists.

"The only comforting thing I can tell you is that you will be the last of my victims," the Slender Man finishes. "Once you are no more, I, too, will cease to exist. Your oblivion will spare many, many others from suffering your fate."

I'm turned around and pulled against him, so that I'm stuck onto his front in the same position that he's in. My arms are embedded in his, my head is stuck into his neck and head, my back is sinking into his front, and my legs are being sucked into his. The tentacles have turned into bands of slime and encase me; his whole body is like one big lump of goo that's able to move and shape itself with the strength of several humans. Most of me is covered by the living slime - it pastes the Eight Pages to my front, and the only part of me left completely uncovered is my face. I can still breathe, and I'm still conscious.

"I'm sorry," the Slender Man says again, and I can feel the sound vibrate through his amorphous body. "Thank you for setting me free."

First, my fingertips start to sink into his hands all the way, until any visible trace of them is gone. Then my fingers, and my toes, and then my entire hands and feet. As my wrists and ankles start to be absorbed, the tips of my extremities start to burn, as though they're on fire. No, they're not on fire - they're being dissolved by an incredibly potent acid, like food in a stomach; only more so: my soul is being digested with my body.

The agony is something no human brain is designed to be able to process. As I scream, I feel the Slender Man moan with pleasure equivalent to my pain - this is, after all, his purpose.

Slowly, very slowly, the digestion works its way up my limbs as my body gets sucked into his. The Slender Man's method of digestion is designed to cause maximum agony for his prey, so I know I'll be forced to feel every inch of myself get eaten away before I pass into the void. There's nothing for me to do but scream involuntarily at the impossible agony that drives everything else out of my brain - I am nothing but sheer pain, embodied in a dissolving sack of flesh. The digestion is very slow, and the minutes trickle by.

At last, as the Slender Man starts to digest my torso, the last of my body and soul in my limbs is eaten away, and they simply cease to exist; they don't hurt anymore. I can still breathe, my face is still free, and with the pain abated slightly, I can open my eyes and look down. The tips of his fingers and toes are starting to dissolve into mist, more and more quickly as I watch. His hands and feet are entirely gone by the time the acid reaches the center of my abdomen. As my chest sinks into him, I feel the Eight Pages dissolve against me, and the Slender Man quickly starts to evaporate into smoke. I know he won't be completely gone until I am too, but at least I know he was telling the truth: No one else will have to end like me.

When only my head and neck remains, the bulb of his head melts down and covers my face at last, and though the agony as the last of me is consumed is many times the pain of the rest of the digestion of my body and soul, in only lasts for a minute.

Then, both he and I are completely gone. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the person who was to scout for the day went to Slender's Pit, and found that the fence was off again already. He quickly ran back to town and told everyone, and the next sacrifice - a man in his thirties - went in.

The man wandered aimlessly in Slender's Pit for a while, until he came upon the wooden walls. There, in one of the corners - the very spot in which the Slender Man met his end - the newcomer found a note, with several lines scratched onto it in black ink:

**It is over.**

**I am no more.**

**The Tulpa Effect has created several more of me, though.**

**They are scattered all over the world.**

**Most of the others don't want to go back into nonbeing.**

**But at least this place is safe now.**

**I hope the others don't find you.**

The man stood in place, rereading the note again and again, for several minutes. Finally, he decided to go back and see if the fence was still off and he could get out.

It was, so he did.

The townspeople were all perplexed by the note, but the Slender Man never took any more of them ever again, so they eventually decided it wasn't important. What they couldn't know was that many Slender Men all over the world continued to take victims of their own, in their own territories, all over the world, every day…nor could they have known that more Slender Men were coming into being all the time through the Tulpa Effect.

To whoever reads this: Do not fear the dark; for if you do, your fears will create a new nightmare.


End file.
